


Guess

by escritoralove



Series: Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2016 [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, daddies klaine, klaine drabble advent challenge, married klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:22:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8788843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escritoralove/pseuds/escritoralove
Summary: Another drabble from the advent challenge. Some christmas baking with the Anderson-Hummels





	

Blaine was cooking with the kids. Both Tracy and Hepburn loved getting their hands dirty and cookies so it worked perfectly.  
Pamela was watching them form the table and she remembered just how much Blaine enjoyed cooking with her even if it was just chopping garlic.   
Tracy put her hands full of flour on Blaine’s legs and she contained her smile. Blaine was helping Hepburn whisk the eggs and he didn’t notice. Pamela smiled as Cooper noticed too.   
Hepburn passed her hand through her hair and got flour on it. Blaine shook his head and Tracy was kneading the dough.  
-Stars-said Hepburn getting the moulds.  
-Okay-said Blaine  
-Ginger bread man-said Tracy  
-Okay each one of you uses one piece of dough-said Blaine   
Hepburn saw the trousers and smiled at Tracy.   
-We should do banana bread-said Tracy-Grandpa loves it  
-Finish the cookies then we can think of other things-said Blaine  
Both girls watched the cookies as they baked and Blaine took out the decorations and put them on the table.   
When the cookies were ready Michael had joined the show and both girls started decorating with precision. Tracy stuck out her tongue as Kurt did and Hepburn had a constant frown just as Blaine.   
Blaine filmed them and then started cleaning.  
-NO-shouted Tracy  
-What?-asked Michael  
-Its ruined-said Tracy pouting  
-Why?-asked Blaine looking at it  
-The t-shirt was supposed to be red-said Tracy  
-Use yellow-said Hepburn  
Tracy nodded and Blaine took photos of the girls with the cookies.   
-Hi-said Kurt  
-You won’t guess what we did-said Hepburn  
-Really?-asked Kurt-What did you do?  
-Cookies-said Tracy tugging him to the trays  
-Oh they are beautiful-said Kurt looking at them  
Both girls smiled and Kurt looked at Blaine’s trousers  
-Tracy-said Kurt  
Tracy smiled and Hepburn laughed.  
-What?-asked Blaine  
-Nothing-said Kurt  
The family took the girls upstairs and Kurt took flour and put it on Blaine’s butt.  
-Kurt!-said Blaine  
-They were already ruined-said Kurt kissing Blaine  
-I guess it was Tracy-said Blaine  
-You guessed right-said Kurt hugging him.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language  
> Comment and Kudos are appreciated  
> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
